To The Toph
by Lowland Warrior
Summary: After TDPI, an ambitious Topher strives to reach the very top of the Canadian television/entertainment world, but it's a tough goal to achieve, it's a tough, cold business to get into and even harder to remain in, but Topher is very determined to become a legend. But perhaps Topher doesn't realize that ambition can be a cruel, controlling mistress.
1. Spread My Wings

**To The Toph**

**Lights! 'Several lights fall down from the rig' Camera! 'The camera falls off its tripod' Action! 'Someone gets his hand stuck in the clapper' Well that's a poor way to start a new story! Again!**

**As I said in The 5 Steps To Freedom (Still bearing its stupid title), here's a fic starring Topher! We follow his way full of pitfalls to the top of the Canadian entertainment world and whoever he has to work with to achieve it!**

**For those people who like couples, yes Topher will get a girl (Or a guy?), but I doubt he'll date her/him for the love. There's a clue in the aforementioned story on who it is! Check the final chapter!**

**This sounds really cheap saying this, but even if you don't like Topher, I urge you to read this story, as it sheds a light on a side of his that you're not familiar with!**

**If you like this story, keep in mind that I first want to get the next chapter of Total Drama Vengeance ready before I really begin working on the next chapter!**

**The story will balance between T and super T. This chapter too is rated T because of slightly edgy remarks.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Spread My Wings<strong>

* * *

><p>Sitting between 2 arguing men, too busy with their discussion that they forgot that I'm still here, but that always happens on this show.<p>

I'm in the studio of a regional channel, I, Topher Fontaine, am the host of 'Grain of Truth', a show where local businessmen can settle their disputes. That sounds like it is something prestigious, but most of the time it just ends up with both parties reaching anything but a solution, and that for the about 53 people who are interested in watching it.

No, I thought my life would take a turn for the better after Total Drama Pahkitew Island, but the producers weren't convinced of my hosting skills. At first I thought that they hadn't been shown enough, so I 'Borrowed' Mom's money and bought a plane ticket to their main office, but all that got me was a restraining order. Luckily (But I really doubt if I can call it that), the TV station in my county, Okanagan County Regional Broadcasting Company, or OCRBC needed a young face with the knowhow. That sounded great back then, but after a few humiliatingly bad commercials for Darwin's Food Safari, I began realizing that cow suits weren't going to be a step up to the national TV studios in Toronto or the Total Drama producer board in Vancouver, far from in fact. But I stayed because I had nothing else, and I kept hoping that 1 day, someone would notice my charms and my charisma. [1]

But 10 years later and I'm still here, Topher Fontaine, 27 years old, stuck on a dead end job that's a laughable rip-off of my biggest wish.

I sigh and wipe my face as I lean back a little more in my couch. I glare into the crowd and they seem just as bored with the conversation between a chicken farmer and the orchard keeper living next to him. I can't remember what it was about, a chicken pen being built on 2 inches of the orchard keeper's land I think. I can't take this anymore, I have to spice this conversation up a little.

''Hubert.'' I say, turning to the keeper and interrupting his rant. ''You shouldn't hold Reed here responsible for building a chicken pen slightly on your land…'' I defended the chicken farmer as I slapped a comforting hand on Reed's shoulder, who of course smiled contently from my support. ''Because if you spend more time with your chicken then with your wife, then you easily disregard parcel laws when you build a love nest for your chicks!'' I suavely told Hubert. There are a lot of small towns in the county, but none of them are close to the redneck type. Of course, Reed was fuming with anger, but the crowd looked a little interested again.

''He got that right!'' Hubert agreed, laughing a bit.

''You mother-'' Reed bellowed before he tried to hit me with a wide swing. The small distance between him and Hubert however resulted in reed hitting the orchard keeper. Hubert, believing that Reed assaulted him instead of me, retaliated by diving towards him and grabbing him by his throat. By now, the crowd was cheering and chanting and the 2 entrepreneurs rummaged over the stage while the few security guards the studio could afford tried to break the 2 up. I leaned back again and sighed happily, causing this riot felt incredibly relieving.

* * *

><p>For obvious reasons, Floyd, the manager of the station summoned me to his office after the broadcast. I took a seat in his cheaply furnished office and laid my arms behind my head, let the lecture begin.<p>

''Toph, you flat-out insulted one of your guests and started a riot that resulted in severe damage to the set.'' Floyd calmly lectured me, sitting behind his desk.

''Can I help it that Reed threw Hebert through the décor?'' I laconically responded. Really, he can't possibly hold ME responsible for it. And even so, it's a poor cheap décor anyway.

''No, but you didn't have to kickstart a riot again Topher! Grain Of Truth is-'' Floyd solemnly began explaining. I sighed miserably, he gives that same speech every time I cause trouble, which has happened a lot the last few weeks. I just can't stand these poor gigs anymore.

''Yeah yeah! Grain Of Truth is a program about local entrepreneurs settling their differences in a calm environment!'' I bitterly interrupted him.

''Exactly! If the viewers want to watch violence, then they watch boxing, or wrestling, or-'' Floyd hesitantly named a few examples. He never was a fan of real entertainment, that's probably why Knitting With Granny Graham has received a 3-hour time slot. Floyd isn't the type that likes violence and sticks with the safe options, and family friendly programming. Not my taste.

''Have you ever noticed that they already watch that?'' I bitterly cut him off again, shooting up and leaning on his desk. ''The viewers want actuality! Sensation! Action! Humor! Any of those, or all of them combined!'' I continued as I walked back a bit and used my arms to emphasize. ''All of which this channel and its programs really lack, that's why we don't get as many viewers and we are heavily in debt!'' I pointed out, pointing at a few bills on Floyd's desk. ''So I spice the stuff up a little to attract attention!'' I sat and leaned back in the chair.

''You're supposed to stick to your role and the topic of the program Topher!'' Floyd sternly told me, pressing his finger on said paper laying on his desk.

''I can't follow these rules and regulations! I need my creative freedom!'' I defended myself.

''If that's so, then we can't afford to have you around anymore!'' Floyd stuttered, nodding his head slightly. After Floyd had said that, the chair broke and I fell on the floor.

''What?'' I stuttered leaning on Floyd's desk again.

''Unless you want to stick to the script, then we can't afford you in this studio anymore.'' He repeated more confidently.

''But if I do then this channel's doomed!''

''Your choice.'' Floyd mumbled.

I stare around the office for a few seconds. It's a tough choice, should I stick with this regional channel or should I leave?

''Goodbye Floyd.'' I greeted him before I walked out of the office before he could react. I've quit my because OCRBC doesn't have anything good to offer my career anymore, it never did, only the opposite. But I don't feel as happy as I should feel with that in mind, as I'm still jobless now.

* * *

><p>I'm driving in my mother's hatchback over the highway as I'm heading home early in the evening. I can't afford a car myself, which is pretty humiliating. My pay is, I mean was too low and I couldn't borrow anything from mommy either, she's a single mom and needs every penny she earns to keep a roof above her and my head, for this reason I can't borrow money from the bank either. If I could buy my own car, I'd buy a grand tourer. Masculine, but still refined looking.<p>

I take the exit and drive into Osoyoos, the town where I had lived my entire life. No wonder that no one ever discovered my talent, I'm living in a place almost no one knows exists, the Canadian desert..[2]

I drive past the police station and wave at the sheriff, Derrick, a dark skinned overweight man. His son Sid and I have been friends since childhood and I get along with him as well. In fact, he's grown to me as a replacement dad a bit, as I don't know who my real father is.

I park the car on the driveway of our house and walk to the front door, glancing over at the grave of Chef, my pet cat as I bow down next to it.

''I wish I'd have given you a nicer name.'' I whispered as I rubbed the dirt in front of the homemade gravestone. After Total Drama, I quit being such a fan of Chris, and that needed time to get used to. After all, I watched everything starring him since I was a kid and afterwards, I pretended to be him. I briefly shudder at that memory as I try to open the door, which is locked. Mommy isn't home yet so I retrieve the key from a flower pot hanging on the wall by lifting up the plant and taking the key hidden under the clump of dirt underneath. I unlocked the door and entered my house. It's a small and a little old 1 story house, but we got to buy a TV satellite and everything works, so I guess that's okay.

I looked into the small mirror hanging by the door and adjusted my forelock a little and rubbed my face. I sighed at my reflection, the stress makes my skin look old, and I am already not the youngest anymore. Maybe watching some TV will make me feel better.

I plumped down on the couch and turned the TV on.

''Coming soon on CCN.'' An announcer said. I usually don't watch the Canada Conservatives Network, but I'm curious what program is coming. ''They have no manners...'' [3]

''You have 10 seconds left to get off that John before I let you stay there!'' An all too familiar female voice squalled. Sugar?! She looked even bigger than I remembered her, and she had fallen even further down the beauty scale too. I leaned forward out of curious horror.

''They have no grace…'' The announcer stated.

''You want me to do my business here on the floor?'' Sugar threateningly asked someone off-screen.

''And they follow up on their parent's mistakes.''

''I'll wipe the floor with those harlots!'' A young girl looking a lot like Sugar told the camera.

''You said it Honey!'' Sugar proudly complimented the girl as Sugar did her hair. Poor girl, Sugar's her mom. That can't be good.

''Behold! Here comes Honey Poo Poo. Coming soon.'' The announcer finished. I stared baffled at the screen as another commercial played. I furiously threw the remote on the couch and crossed my arms. Everyone's getting a show these days. Everyone but me!

After a while I picked up the remote up and began channel surfing until I came across The Late Evening Show, hosted by Clay Lennon, another idol of mine. I leaned forward again out of excitement. Clay Lennon is a gray haired man with a thin face and a small gap between his front teeth and is always dressed in a dark red suit with a matching tie. He is everything I want to be, successful, charming, famous, rich and handsome for his age, but I know that I'm handsome too. And of course, he has his own show! Seeing him is exactly what I need to distract me from today's misery. [4]

Clay is currently interviewing a fairly muscular brown-haired guy in a red and white tracksuit, probably an athlete.

''But Tyler, soccer hasn't always been your prime sport hasn't it?'' Clay asked the athlete. I frown slightly. What a bummer, they're talking about soccer! I don't like sports much but if there's 1 sport I absolutely hate it's soccer! And what's even worse is that the world cup is coming to Canada in 2026, next year. Terrible, even in this remote corner you won't be able to get around it. [5]

Now I remember who he is. Tyler Nixon tried to become professional in many sports years ago, failing humorously each time, they even made a pretty funny show out of it. Eventually, people discovered that he was very good in soccer and went on to play somewhere in Europe, and now he's the captain of the Canadian team.

''No man, I've been in every thinkable sport from football to water polo.'' Tyler responded.

''Your girlfriend must've enjoyed that sport more than you!'' Clay noted.

''Why so?'' Tyler confusedly asked after a second of silence.

''Wouldn't any girl enjoy watching a wet muscular guy in a small skin tight swimsuit wrestling with other men in a pool?'' Clay cheekily asked, to which the female crowd in the studio cheered loudly.

''My girlfriend never came to watch. She kept on forgetting.'' Tyler answered, sulking a bit. This response was met by a sympathetic aww from the crowd. ''But that didn't matter, because we've been happily married for several years now!'' He happily added.

I remember that too, it was widely publicized, they called it 'A golden Total Drama marriage going for gold', But I think that he just married her for the publicity like what happens so often in the bizz. Wow that I recall that, I remember that he was on Total Drama too. I never paid much attention to the contestants, only to Chris and Chef, in hindsight another pretty big mistake.

The door behind me opened and I turned my head to see mommy coming into the room, wrestling with a few grocery bags. My mother is a short, portly woman with the same hair color as me she usually had in a curly hairdo. She currently wore a teal floral shirt and orange pants.

''Evening mom.'' I greeted her as I returned to watching TV.

''Hello Topher.'' She affectionately greeted back as she stumbled towards me and managed to get a hand free and used it to rub my hair, much to my dislike.

''Mom, don't mess up my hair!'' I complained. I spend 30 minutes a morning shaping it, I can't afford another 30 minutes of my precious time to get it back in form!

''Sorry Topher!'' She apologized as she stumbled into the kitchen and began to prepare our dinner while I watched the final moments of The Late Evening Show, called that because it's currently 10 PM in Toronto, where it's broadcasted from, and where I hope to stand someday.

* * *

><p>Mommy and I were eating our dinner in silence, cauliflower stew. Tasty.<p>

''You were home early Topher.'' Mommy noted.

''Yeah I know.'' I casually answered before taking a bite. But then I realized that I had to tell her that I quit. But how? I began to sweat a little. ''I took a leave.'' I added a little nervously, I should really train myself not to come over as nervous, I'd be an embarrassment if this was live TV.

''A leave?'' Mommy replied surprised, looking up from her plate.

''Yeah, a rather long leave of let's say…Permanent length.'' I uncomfortably spat out. She laid her fork down and gazed at me wide agape. ''Have you been fired from the channel?'' She asked.

''No, I quit!'' I corrected her. Though I wasn't far from actually being fired.

''But why? Did they hold back your pay again?'' She asked again. They regularly did that, they are in serious debt after all.

''No I left because-'' I explained before I stopped briefly to dramatically breath in, now I'm going to tell her how I feel about my life. ''Today I finally realized that I have gotten too big for a regional channel like OCRBC. Besides, I have to leave this place as a whole if I ever want to get discovered by big TV scouts! And not even a horribly lost one ends up here in the desert!'' I explained. I got up and walked around the dinner table. ''I wanna go to Toronto! Where every channel is important! I…'' I stopped both talking and walking for emphasis.

''...I have to spread my wings! I just don't wanna waste my life here, where hosting the bingo in the retirement home being the best gig I can get!'' I concluded my plea in a sigh. Mommy just stared a little…I don't know, sad at me. And it made me quite nervous.

She got up from her chair and walked into the kitchen. ''I knew this day would come eventually.'' She dispiritedly sighed. She opened the cupboard under the sink and crawled into it. I heard some tape letting go and mommy came back to the dinner table with a thick envelope.

''Here...'' She said as she handed me the envelope. I accepted it, not knowing how to respond, as I didn't even know what was inside of it.

''What is this?'' I asked.

''A couple thousand dollars.'' She answered while I opened the envelope to indeed find a wad of bills, a lot for this household. Mommy worked in the supermarket and didn't earn that much, how long must she have been saving this?

''But…Why?'' I stuttered.

''You're right Topher. You're too big to stay here. Ever since as a child you wanted to be a big one.'' She answered as she embraced me. as I was pretty tall, she buried her face into my chest. ''Those days that you and Sid played in the backyard only seem like yesterday.'' She sentimentally continued. Sid and I often pretended that we were shooting a TV show. I was the host and he the cameraman, and the crowd, and the grip and pretty much everything else but mainly the cameraman. Until he one day looked up with his camera and swore that he filmed a UFO, since then he's been into aliens and space and such.

''The last 10 years I've saved every penny I could miss for this day.'' She pointed out, on the verge of crying. So she began saving it when I was on Total Drama, at least it has been good for that. I pat her back as I take another glance at the money, it must be over 5000 dollars in there!

''My mommy's too good for me, you know that?'' I told her, which pushed her over the edge and made her cry. Good lady, she bent herself in all directions to give me the boost I need. When I'm gone she can live her life a little better, now that there's soon another mouth less to feed. I still can't believe it's happening, I'm on my way to the top! I should start packing tonight because there's A LOT to pack!

* * *

><p>A few days later, I was waiting on the nearest train station with mommy, Derrick and Sid, about the only people who really cared about me in Osoyoos. Mommy was beyond emotional and embraced me to let Derrick take a few pictures of me with her. I believed some of them were rather embarrassing but I let mommy do her thing, she kind of deserved it. The train that'd take me to the nearest airport arrived and mommy was now bawling as Derrick tried to pry her off of me.<p>

''Well sonny, this is it.'' Derrick said. He always called me sonny.

''Yeah, I guess it is.'' I mumbled slightly emotional, nodding my head a little. Of course I was happy that I was moving forward in life, but I spent my entire life in this county!

''Don't go with strange men Topher!'' Derrick advised me, slapping my shoulder lightly.

''And stay far away from the suits, man!'' Sid added, sounding serious. Oh I forgot that, he's into these weird conspiracy theories too. Sid looked just like his father but instead of being nearly obese, he was pretty thin. In fact, his wide yellow shirt made him look broader than he was.

''Thanks dude.'' I thanked Sid while simultaneously glancing over at Derrick with a easy smile.

''And don't forget…'' Mommy said to me out of the blue as she took my hands and folded them into hers. ''Don't you ever use others as stepping stones! Because if you use others for your own good, then you'll go to hell!'' Mommy kindly warned me, I was taken aback slightly by this grave warning in a kind package.

''Of course I won't.'' I replied. I won't use others for my own good indeed, unless it helps me.

The train blew its horn a few times and I quickly embraced mommy. ''I'll contact you soon!'' I promised her as I quickly hugged her, one last time.

''Promise?'' She answered as she was getting emotional again.

''Promise!'' I called back as I ran into the train before it left. I found a seat at the deck side and waved at my biggest fans until I couldn't see them anymore, after which I sat back in my chair and grinned deliriously (Spooking the man sitting across me a little), I was finally going somewhere with my ambitions!

* * *

><p><strong>And Boom! Another new story from me rolling off the presses! I'm boiling with inspiration these past few months!<strong>

**[1] Not really a channel and not based on one either.**

**[2] Did you know Canada has a desert? Neither did I until I found out they have! That was a shock! Apparently, this mythical place is in British Columbia.**

**[3] Not a real channel either.**

**[4] Clay Lennon is meant to be a nod to Jay Leno by name, but his appearance is meant to reference David Letterman, as is the latter's show.**

**[5] At least I hope they go there…**

**Ah man! Uploading this feels gooood!**

**Next chapter Topher settles with his new life in Toronto, and comes across a few familiar faces already! Some monstrous, some EVIL!**

**So…Did you like it? Suggestions? Tips? You want some juicy details? Leave a review if you like!**

**Until next time!**

**;:D,**

**L.W.**


	2. Too Great Expectations

**To The Toph**

**What a corny name, isn't it?**

**Karts Of Sugar Rush: Yeah, that's correct, Max and Dakota! It were very transparent clues weren't it?**

**Applause2014: Yeah, nothing against you, but I actually meant how his personality changes from a charming, slightly frustrated and a little self-centered man to an outright narcissist with a bitter temper and selfish goals. I probably should've mentioned that in the former chapter. But thanks anyway!**

**There's truly not much to say today. So without any further ado, here's the next chapter!**

**If you don't like tea, then you're going to have a problem because this chapter still bears the T rating. Fine, after that, here's the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Too Great Expectations<strong>

* * *

><p>I stepped out of the main terminal of Billy Bishop airport in Toronto and put down my suitcase to stare bewilderedly at the beautiful cityscape at sunset in the distance. After traveling for 14 hours straight, I was finally here. Toronto, heart of the national television, and in this place, I can become who I want to be!<p>

I hailed a cab and got in. It smelled and it wasn't all that clean, but I couldn't care less right now, I was still in the buzz of finally being here. A few days before I left, I found a nice little apartment in the Rexdale neighborhood I could move into. The add promised 'Easy access' and that it was 'In the middle of the community', which may be pretty helpful for my career. The rent seemed okay and on top of that it was even furnished! They didn't mention much about the surrounding neighborhood, but an apartment is an apartment, I don't expect to be there much anyway, as long as I got a place to sleep that isn't a cardboard box in an alley, it'll do. I told the driver where to go and leaned back as he drove me to my new home.

As the taxi was driving on the highway, I glanced out of the window and spotted a billboard for a power ballad radio station called Emotion 89.5 out of the corner of my eye, bearing the head of a man suavely looking over the highway, holding a rose. This man was apparently a major DJ for the station. It wouldn't have interested me if there wasn't something about this guy, his big chin and orange hair reminded me of someone. Then I finally remember, it's Rodney! He apparently became a DJ for a power ballad radio, that makes sense I guess, he always had a thing for romance, he fell in love easily and got heartbroken even easier. I cross my arms and frown, Rodney's another contestant who surpassed me in life! It's like a cruel joke is played on me to remind me of the nobody I still am! But whoever laughs last laughs the longest isn't it? [1]

* * *

><p>After 45 minutes of traffic jams and having to pick between unhealthy gasoline fumes from the taxi and the polluted air outside, the cab stopped in front of a 3-floor brownstone building that looked a little…decayed. The neighborhood itself wasn't exactly what I hoped it to be, it came over as dull and low-income. How is anyone supposed to find me in here? If I actually wanted to remain unnoticed, then I would've stayed in the desert! This isn't looking good, but where else can I go right now? It's almost dark and this doesn't look like a safe neighborhood. I took my suitcase and approached the front door. I rang the bell that was labeled 'landlord', and a dark skinned man peaked his head through the chink a moment later.<p>

''The hell do you want?'' He gruffly grumbled.

''I replied to your add for the apartment!'' I told the landlord a little shakily, being a little intimidated by him.

''Ah.'' The landlord replied before he opened the door for me and disappeared into his own apartment. The hallway looked a little deteriorated, another sign that I perhaps shouldn't have come here. The landlord returned and handed me a key. ''Apartment 3C.'' He grumbled

''Alright, and where-'' I tried to ask before he abruptly closed the door into my face. The landlord doesn't seem to be a friendly type too, he didn't even tell me where it was! I scoff as I walk over to the stairwell, I look up the spiraling stairs and see that there're about 6 floors in this building, so perhaps apartment 3C is on the 3nd floor. I climbed the old stairs while I held onto the banister, which suddenly broke off after I leaned against it, almost making me fall down. I nervously checked if no one noticed before I quickly scurried away to make sure it stayed that way. I noticed that as I walked through the 3nd floor hallway that a lot of Latin music boomed through the walls, while I don't hate it, I just hope that the walls of my apartment are thick enough to shut it out. Finally I reached apartment 3C, I unlocked the door and breathed in deeply before opening it, what am I going to encounter in my home after all these bad signs? Stray animals? A crime scene? If I had to pick, I hope a crime scene, at least they don't bite or scratch you. I swung the door open and stepped into the apartment.

The interior didn't look like the add at all. Sure it was a 1-room apartment like the add said, but the wallpaper was pretty old, and the wooden floor creaked worse than mommy's scoliosis-riddled back. The furniture didn't look all that great either. I checked the small bathroom with a ominous feeling and it was like 1 of my worst nightmares. The mirror was damaged and the (Miraculously) off-white toilet contained a brown liquid I can't even describe what it looked like, and the smell wasn't any better! I flushed the toilet once but as it turned out, it was clogged. Out of anger, I kicked the bathroom door and stomped towards 1 of only 2 windows to look out to, after I opened the dirty windows and hung out of it, it turned out that the windows looked out on a blind wall on the other end of the alley, this was getting worse with the second! This wasn't the cityscape the advertisement promised! I sat down on the sleeper couch (Which actually sat pretty well) and growled in frustration until I smelled a putrid chemical fume coming from outside. I coughed as I walked back to the window again to see where the fume came from, it turned out to be coming from the apartment right below me. This was it, I stomped to the apartment of the landlord.

''Hey dude, open up!'' I angrily yelled, furiously knocking on his door.

''What?!'' He vexedly shouted while he opened the door.

''Do you think that you can mislead me with an apartment that isn't like the advertisement at all?!'' I angrily asked him. ''The room is in terrible shape, the bathroom is so filthy the tentacles are coming out of the bowl and whoever's in the room below me is making something that smells like it can kill off everything it touches!'' I told him, counting every single thing on my fingers.

''You're calling me a swindler? Come in, kid!'' He urged me. Before i could react he pulled me into his apartment, which was off course in a much better shape, and showed me the website. ''That add was about several apartments, each with their own photos and rental costs, and it clearly states here that not every apartment has the same amenities.'' The landlord explained. I have to admit, I didn't notice that, I thought every apartment was practically the same and I just went for the one with the lowest rent, which landed me in this craphole. So you see, wanting to save money isn't always a good thing.

''And what about being 'In the middle of the community'?'' I suspiciously asked.

''The community center is down the street.'' He quickly answered. Yes, being near the community center IS in the middle of the community, but not what I hope to be.

''And what about that-'' I tried to ask before the building began to shake lightly as a jet flew over at low altitude.

''Toronto Pearson is a few miles from here. That's your 'Easy Access'.'' The landlord flatly pointed out. Great, so every few hours a jet flies over. That works great with those thin apartment walls. Having an airport close by is good, but this close is overkill! What have I gotten myself into?

''And what about that chemist below me? What are you going to do about him huh?'' I asked him perhaps a little too ballsy.

''You're hammering on my door, disturb me during a tense soccer game, call me a swindler and still expect me to do something about him?! Go solve it yourself or scram!'' The landlord barked at me before he threw me out of his home (Landing with my head in the wall) and shut the door. I get up and rub the stucco out of my hair. Why are people so obsessed with soccer lately? What happened to the time that football and ice hockey ruled this country? Now I hate it even more!

I stomp towards the apartment below me and desperately try not to get knocked out by the even stronger fumes stinking up the hallways and knock on the door.

''Hey dude, are you cooking drugs in there or something?!'' I asked very frustrated.

''Am I in a RV? Of course not! Go away!'' A rather nasally sounding male voice called back from the other side of the door. The voice sounded familiar, so I stuck around. [2]

''You sound familiar, do I know you from something?'' I asked, pressing my ear against the door in the hopes of hearing it better.

''Leave me to be! That is an order!'' The guy on the other side ordered me. I'm sure I've heard that voice before and I have to know it! So I began kicking against the door and after a few firm kicks, it swung open and I stepped into the apartment, which looked a little better than mine but was filled with thick smoke, making it hard to see who it belonged to. From the other end of the room, I could hear bubbly noises.

''Are you insane? I'm calling the landlord!'' The guy shrieked before the bubbling noise stopped.

''Don't bother, I just tried too, and he's a little absorbed in his soccer game.'' I replied before a short man approached me through the smoke, which turned out to be another familiar face from Total Drama Pahkitew, Max. He hadn't changed much, except that he, instead of purple hair, now had blond hair, which was apparently his natural hair color. And after seeing this, I can understand why he dyed it purple.

''Topher?'' Max asked a little surprised as the smoke cleared, revealing the apartment to be indeed in better shape, but to be littered with broken electronic devices.

''Me and what's left of me in all my glory.'' I dully answered.

''What an odd way to meet again with you kicking yourself a way into my home.'' Max formally said, folding his arms behind his back. I wonder if he's still into being evil.

''What are you doing here?'' I wondered.

''No one expects an EVIL lair here!'' Max contently wheezed while he shut the door. Yup, he's still into being evil, great, time to get out of here as fast as I can. ''Also, I have massive student loans.'' He meekly added, walking over to 2 degrees hanging on the wall and presenting them to me. 1 degree was for medical chemistry and another for advanced technology. Both certificates were signed as Maximillian D. De Bruyne.

''And what brings you here?'' Max curiously asked me.

''You know, the ambition to make something of myself.'' I casually answered. I spotted a chemistry set in the corner of the room and approached it with a frown. ''What are you doing here?'' I sternly asked him.

''I'm currently trying to create medicines that influence human behavior!'' Max proudly announced. So he IS making drugs, just not the kind I expected.

''And then I have to think about…What?'' I uninterestedly asked.

''You know, evoking emotions like anger, lust and the likes!'' Max explained, flicking against a beaker.

''And you're allowed to do that here?'' I bitterly asked.

''Yes, well…I don't know, I never got complaints.'' Max unsurely answered.

''Well, consider this the first!'' I told him before i began searching his kitchen cupboards for a plunger and toilet cleaner.

''But I-''

''You're illegally making drugs, that no one called the cops yet!'' I interrupted him, peaking my head out of the cupboard to voice my surprise.

''That's probably because they'll get in trouble themselves when they call them.'' He meekly suggested. Fine, the apartment sucks and I'm probably surrounded by crooks, that Max is still alive in here may be a small miracle from above.

''But I won't! So if you don't give me your toilet cleaner, I'll have to rat on you.'' I calmly threatened him. He dove towards a bottle that stood on the same table as his beakers and handed it to me.

''Can I get it back? I need it for my own bathroom tomorrow.'' He requested.

''Sure.'' I begrudgingly answered before I went back to my own apartment.

* * *

><p>Several hours later around midnight, I managed to clean the bathroom so that it was usable without contracting deadly diseases and I bought myself takeout food from a nearby Los Pollos Hermanas. Fried chicken gives me nasty zits, but it's the only thing I could get at this hour. It has been some evening, it looked so bright when I got here, but that quickly turned awry. The neighborhood sucks, the apartment sucks, and the landlord is a tyrant. You've learned a wise lesson today Topher, don't blindly trust the internet.[3]<p>

* * *

><p>A few days later I had found a job at the Los Pollos Hermanas I went earlier. It's purely that there isn't anything else available close by, otherwise I wouldn't busy myself hanging over disgusting fryers and serving people their processed chicken ass. I tried applying for a job at the nearby Bean Counter, where at least decent people come (Aside from the hipsters), even if it's wholly overpriced, but if they needed anyone, I wouldn't be standing here right now. [4]<p>

''Topher, bring this shake to table 5!'' My boss ordered me, handing me a shake and shooing me away from the fryer.

''Yes Daniel.'' I replied before a bitter sigh. I wonder what's in this shake, probably whatever remains of the chicken they can't put in their meals, chicken feet must be tasty when they're blended.

I almost dropped the shake when I figured who was sitting at table 5. Dakota Milton, idly tapping on her telephone. I think she was on the 4th season of Total Drama, where she became a mutant that was close to slaying Chris. Back then, I was in shock and hated her with every pore in my body, but in hindsight, she had my blessing. Extensive medical treatment returned her to her normal self, but I've heard rumors that she might change again if she becomes incredibly angry. She hadn't changed much either since the last time I saw something of her, but she looked more representative in her white business suit. I wonder what she's been up to, she wanted to be famous, but it has remained eerily quiet around her the past years for someone with that ambition. Nonetheless, she could help me in my own rise to fame. I approached, her a little excited by the ideas of how she could help me.

''Here's your drink Dakota!'' I politely told her, putting the shake in front of her.

''Yeah than-'' Dakota shrugged off, pausing midsentence, probably realizing that I called her by her name. ''Hold on, how do you know my name?'' She suspiciously asked me, turning her body to face me.

''Because I remember you from Total Drama!'' I gleefully answered.

''Ssh! I don't want this whole place to know!'' She venomously whispered at me, firmly grabbing my arm. ''I'm over that time! Everyone is!'' She assured me. Total Drama ended some 6 years ago, after a contestant got seriously wounded during a magic show challenge, I guess real magicians don't actually saw their assistant in half. I never quite figured how that never happened to us. It ruined the show, the viewers finally realized that watching torture is only fun and games until someone loses a limb. The ratings plunged so deeply that the executives stopped broadcasting halfway through the season. Since then, it hasn't been aired and it's only hardly talked about these days, but I heard rumors that the show may be rebooted someday.

''You wanted to be famous!'' I stated while I followed Dakota, who walked to the exit, probably trying to get away from me.

''Yeah, I wanted to, but I couldn't because Total Drama turned me into a mutant! Thank god that it could be reversed!'' She lamented after we had walked outside. I froze up for a second in disbelief, does this mean that she can't help me? ''So instead, I became a manager to make other people famous!'' She continued. ''You definitely heard of Angus Von Trapp!''

''The Muncher Of Munich? That action star who's running for governor of Manitoba?'' I guessed with a raised eyebrow. I don't like him, his movies are of the kind 'sharks caught in a tornado' over the top action movies. [5]

''That's 1 of my clients!'' She proudly informed me.

''Would you care if I became a client of yours?'' I humbly asked, rubbing my palms together.

''What do you want to be?''

''The biggest TV show host in Canadian history!'' I told her, my ambition being very evident.

She hesitantly looked around for a few seconds. ''I don't think I can do something with that, my expertise mainly lays in the film industry, good luck with it though.'' Dakota deniably answered before she wanted to leave.

''But I have qualifications! I attended poise classes, I've hosted shows on a regional channel and I've been on Total Drama! Doesn't that mean anything?'' I almost begged her. She looked at me for a few seconds, maybe she wouldn't look that freaked out if I didn't come so close to her.

''Look, I mostly work with folks that already have made a name for themselves.'' She explained. I've made a name for myself too! It just faded into obscurity! ''So once you're big enough, contact me.'' She advised me, handing me a business card before she hailed a cab.

''But when am I big enough?'' I confusedly asked.

''When Canada has a faint idea of who you are!'' She shouted at me before entering a taxi and driving off. I frown at the cab as it disappeared into the traffic flow, she probably tried to get rid of me, but she gave me her card, and that's very good! I may be stuck here right now, but when the day comes closer that I become a major network's big man, I'll have a solid connection! Now I should probably get back, I've already had 1 official warning for my blunt remarks to customers and at this point, I can't afford to lose my job already, no matter how bad it is.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, business cards, they make such good plot elements!<strong>

**[1] Emotion 89.5 is a not so subtle reference to GTA Vice City's Emotion 98.3, which is also a power ballad station.**

**[2] A reference to Breaking Bad.**

**[3] A parody of Los Pollos Hermanos (The Chicken Brothers), a chain of fried chicken restaurants (Also) from Breaking Bad.**

**[4] The Bean Counter is referencing several coffee chains you definitely heard of.**

**[5] Angus Von Trapp is a combination of a lot of things. Firstly, Angela Merkel's (The current chancellor of Germany) first name along with the surname of The Sound Of Music's Von Trapp family along with Jean Claude Van Damme's nickname 'Muscles Of Brussels' and Arnold Schwarzenegger's governorship of California.**

**For those who care, some other 1****st**** generation contestants will make an appearance too.**

**Next chapter, Topher gets his first real shot at glory!**

**Remember when I said that I didn't have much to say this chapter? It still applies, so that means that I just saved you about 14 seconds of time that you can spend reading other stories on this site! Go have a blast!**

**Tot de volgende update!**

**:D,**

**L.W.**


	3. Small Fish In Big Pond

**To The Toph**

**I've forgotten the introductory line for this chapter. Sorry!**

**The Abysswalker: Thank you! Stick around!**

**Jak: Ah, I could've labeled it a Courtney X Duncan fic to attract readers, but that would be scamming wouldn't it? :D**

**Super Guest: Yeah it surely isn't always fun and giggles, I believe that oftentimes people want too much too quickly. And it sure is handy to have someone in the same building who you can constantly borrow stuff from (Without ever bringing it back).**

**Applause2014: Becoming famous is never easy isn't it?**

**Beginning this chapter, I'm going to try to make them longer. Why? Just because!**

**Yadayada, you know the drill, rated T for very minor cussing.**

**And that's all already! Go reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Small Fish In A Big Pond<strong>

* * *

><p>What should I type to mommy?<p>

I was standing in my apartment, leaning against 1 of the cupboards while I was typing on a medium-end laptop I recently bought (I was using Max's internet connection. His password is 'Guest'. I wonder if he knows) about a month after I arrived. It has become winter but the snow stayed away. The ice did not however. I'm dressed in my Los Pollos Uniform because my shift starts in half an hour.[1]

''Dear mom. '' I repeated aloud as I tried to think of what to type after that.

''After settling in for a bit, I figured that it isn't that bad as it seemed. I furnished it nicely, it keeps me warm on these chilly winter nights and the chemist I mentioned earlier now at least experiments when I'm not at home. So it's doable now. Don't worry about my financial situation, the job at the chicken place isn't all that but at least I have some way of income. Say hi to Derrick and Sid for me. Love you, Topher.'' I recited as I typed it down, sent the email and turned the laptop off before I walked over to the mirror in my bathroom to check my head.

The past month I ate takeout food almost every day, and that leaves its mark on my appearance. My skin looked sickly pale and had a few nasty spots along with other such imperfections. I think I gained some serious weight too. But like I said, that's what you get for solely eating processed chicken ass for dinner. I apply some gel before I leave my apartment and head for a small parking lot behind the building.

Besides the laptop I also bought a second-hand car from the 4200 dollar I had left after the first rent and the computer. A small yellow Renard hatchback missing all of its rims and having a mismatched green colored car door at the driver's side. The inside smells like a mixture of cola and oil, it has trouble starting, shifts stiffly and the engine regularly gives massive backfire too. I know it isn't exactly a supercar but this is the best you can buy in this neighborhood without risking it being stolen first, (The guy I bought it from didn't look like he could even break a glass jar). Now I'm almost completely out of money, but it's a calculated risk, I work as many shifts as they let me, so I got to make some buck overtime right? [2]

I get into the car (Needing a few time to get the door to shut) and drive to the Los Pollos while I try to find a nice radio station to listen to. I've listened to Emotion 89.5 a few times and when Rodney's on (He goes by the name of Rodmance), he does his job well aside from the occasional strange metaphor. He helps out callers by giving them romantic advice, and no matter how stupid they sound, the caller seem to be grateful for it. That either means that he gives really good advices indeed, or that his callers are just flat-out desperate. He too often tells stories about his romantic encounters, but I doubt if any of the stories about his love life are real. But right now I'm not going to listen to Emotion, during the day there's some other DJ on and she's pretty annoying, she goes by the name of Abby and she sounds and behaves like she's stuck in the 80's, and this is too reflected by her taste of music. So let's put on club music for now, it keeps me awake during these long traffic jams. It's winter and it has to freeze for just an hour and Toronto's highway silt up like the veins of Los Pollos' regulars.

* * *

><p>I'm halfway through my shift, it's about 5 PM now and the joint is slowly filling up with people who just watched a movie in the theater opposite of the Los Pollos and want these waste products for lunch (As if the salt in their popcorn wasn't enough salt for them). At least that's what was happening the last time I checked, because I'm in the back of the kitchen. I volunteered to clean some of the fryers when my shift began like I always do, because Daniel hardly ever cares to check so that means that I can surf the web on my phone practically anytime I want, but I have to take care not to get caught.<p>

''Topher are you finally done cleaning that fryer?! The dinner crowd is pouring in!'' Daniel (My boss) abruptly called out to me, it startled me so much that my phone slipped out of my grip and fell into a bucket of water standing on the cleaning trolley. I'm afraid that it's broken now (And that sucks even more because I paid good money for it) but at least the evidence is hidden from Daniel.

''Yeah man! It's as clean as it can get!'' I responded, stepping aside to let Daniel check it.

''It hasn't been cleaned well enough!'' Daniel announced after inspecting it for a few seconds. He also said something else to me as well but I didn't hear as I was wondering how he can deal with the filthy smell coming out of that thing.

''It's not like it's going to make the chicken any healthier to eat.'' I absentmindedly replied. I don't know if that's a relevant reply, but I am right, right?

''Frying it in a dirty fryer can make customers seriously ill Topher!'' Daniel sternly pointed out. ''And if they get sick then they have a solid case against us!'' He added, taking a brush and cleaning it some more. I used this opportunity to pick up my cell phone.

''Now, how many times has that happened this past year?'' I cynically joked while I checked if it still worked, it did. Yes!

''Topher, don't screw around! Go man a cash register.'' Daniel ordered me.

''Do you think 25 times is an accurate guess? Or should it be way more?'' I continued joking.

''Topher!'' He shouted at me, still with his head in the fryer.

''Fine, fine!'' I mumbled submissively, holding my hands up in defense as I approached a register and turned it on. Almost directly a group of customers from another queue lined up in front of me.

I hate manning the register, you always have to interact with the weirdest and most annoying customers known to men. I've been working here for 2 weeks and I've managed to distinguish several types of customer, like the 'beached whale', a incredibly obese man or woman who always orders half of the menu, or the 'typical family', consisting of parents who look like they've given up on life along with their uncontrollable bratty kids they don't ever chide whenever they tear the whole place up. And then there's the group that's currently standing in front of me, the 'clique of teenagers', whose hormones make them a tad unpredictable, but they're mostly cocky, witty, smug, extremely arrogant or a combination of that. They often behave like they're above you. Sure, you don't have the social stature of a king if you work here (Unless you work in a Indian outlet of Los Pollos I heard), but still.

''Welcome to Los Pollos Hermanas, what do you clucknuts want?'' I lazily asked the smuggest one, which I presume to be their leader, followed by a small humored chuckle from me.

''Ha ha, funny. At least I'm not working in a chicken place.'' 1 of them countered, after which he snickered and turned his head to his friends, prompting them to snicker along.

''Don't say that too loud.'' I calmly replied after cynically chuckling along with them. ''Now what do you want?'' I sternly asked them.

''2 burgers, 1 box of wings, half a dozen chicken chunks and 4 cola.'' He listed.

''Take away?''

''Yeah.'' He answered. Perfect.

''Alright then.'' I muttered while I went to the kitchen to get their order. I approached Gareth, a fellow cashier who was collecting his order too. Because Gareth was into the rock scene, he had pretty long blond hair and because of that, he had to wear a hairnet. Like me, Gareth tries to become a TV host and has previous experience with hosting a show (Broadcasted from the basement of his friend's parental home). But despite that, we don't really see eye to eye. Probably because we see each other as a threat. [3]

''Hey Gareth, mind if I borrow some of your hair?'' I asked him as I searched for my order.

''Teenagers?'' He predicted, pulling his hairnet off.

''A whole bunch of them.'' I responded as I retrieved 2 burgers out of the fryer and laid them on a bun. Gareth proceeded to bang his head back and forth above the burgers, dropping a ton of hair on the patties.

''Daniel doesn't need to know.'' I said while I filled a carton with chicken wings.

''Daniel doesn't need to know indeed.'' He replied while putting on his hairnet again. We treat customers who bother us to treats like this more often as a way of revenge and saying this is meant as some sort of trust between each other. No, we don't like each other for our ambition, but we do share a hatred for annoying customers!

I put some chicken chunks in a box and put that box in a doggy and headed back to the counter, but not before I took an application form and put it in the bag.

''There you go, you little chickenclucker!'' I gleefully told the teenager, who looked into the bag and pulled the application form.

''What's this?'' He numbly asked.

''An application form.'' I answered as I intensely stared at him with a venomous smile. He stared at me a little dumbfounded before he and his group quietly left. Sometimes I'm such a comedy genius.

* * *

><p>About an hour later, the dinner rush was slowly coming to an end. Daniel and Gareth were mopping the floor around the registers and I concluded serving a customer of the beached whale kind. I was tempted to say 'You missed the turn, the zoo is left and the straight ahead on the end of the street.' Or 'Finally fed up with zoo food?' but if I said that with Daniel around, it may cost me my job, which is too valuable to me right now, a sad truth. The customer heads for a table while I hear a ringtone, it turns out to be Daniel's phone as he picked it up.<p>

''Los Pollos Rexdale, speaking with the manager, Daniel Alvarez.'' He introduced himself to the caller. ''I see.'' He grumbled after a few moments, nodding his head a little. ''You need a typical employee to star in a Los Pollos commercial?'' He asked. This really perked my interest. The commercials of Los Pollos are unlike the ones of Darwin's Food Safari, they have class (Most of them at least) and rely on good acting instead of cow suits. I can name dozens of TV personalities who began as commercial actors! This could be a big step up! Sadly, I'm not the only one interested, Gareth seems to be eagerly listening as well.

''I'm a typical employee, I'm ideal for that ad!'' I and Gareth said at the same moment, I slid over the counter and we both approached Daniel.

''And it's going to be shot in the Toronto TV studios?'' Daniel asked again. The Toronto studios, that's where all mayor companies get their commercials shot! This is going to be my debut on real TV! But I have to make myself look better than Gareth first.

''Gareth's a terrible worker! He dumps his hair on the food of the customers!'' I loudly pointed out to Daniel, pointing over to Gareth, who was, of course, very angry with me.

''No, he's a terrible employee! He often insults customers!'' Gareth countered, and I shot him a dirty glare. Meanwhile, Daniel kept listening to the other caller.

''So whe-'' Daniel wanted to ask before he was interrupted by us both sprinting towards the back entrance. I had to be there before Gareth! This just shows how few opportunities there are in this business and how many people there are more than eager to seize them!

''Better luck next time Topher, this break is mine!'' Gareth told me as he headed for his car on the parking lot behind the building, a light blue GCM Tracer, a vintage hatchback with a flame decal near the back fenders. [4]

''No, it's my shot at fame! You already have a show!'' I called after him as I headed for my own car standing close by. I entered it and tried to start it, but it had to be just my luck that he had trouble starting right now just as Gareth raced past me!

''Work!'' I muttered as I rapidly tried to turn the ignition on. Luckily, it finally worked before Gareth had turned around the corner. I managed to see Daniel coming out of the building before I drove away too.

The studios are at the other end of the city near the CN tower. If I stick to the highways, then I should be there in a short while! Unfortunately, It's awfully crowded in these streets and it's a little slippery from all the glaze, but I'm not going to drive any slower because of it! I have to get to the studios before Gareth!

We both arrive at a junction and Gareth managed to drive past a traffic light just before it flashed red. Of course I had to stop, but I'm in a serious hurry! I go through a red light while another lane crosses the junction. In a reflex I barely manage to steer away from a large truck crossing, yet still its bumper scraped my flank. It's okay though, my car's a junker anyway and I'm still in hot pursuit of Gareth. He had to take a wide turn because of a truck reversing into a building. This was my chance to get ahead! The truck moved out of the way and if I could cut the corner, I might pass Gareth. I took a sharp turn, driving more over the sidewalk than over the road while I knocked a few mailboxes and newspaper dispensers over along with a street light, which left another dent into my car, but now I was so close behind Gareth that I could almost tailgate him!

My phone is ringing so I check who is calling me. It's Daniel, he probably calls me to scold me for leaving during the busiest hours of the day. I throw the phone aside. Too bad boss, I can't be distracted right now because the split second that I checked my phone, I almost ran into a truck carrying pipes. I used the opportunity to try cutting corners again by taking a shortcut through a gas station, now I was really behind Gareth when we both finally reach the nearest access road and we quickly join the rest of the traffic on the highway.

It was even busier here than on the streets, but that's probably because it's rush hour and the subzero temperatures. I see Gareth heading for the left lane. I want to follow him but I'm cut off by some punk in a sports car. I angrily honk and the guy responds by flipping me off. I grit my teeth in frustration as I can't get another opportunity to get on the left lane while I see Gareth slowly disappearing from my sight. But suddenly the traffic slows down incredibly, a traffic jam! Gareth is stuck on the left lane while I head onto the road shoulder, cheering and celebrating all the way! But right before the exit, the engine gave the biggest backfire I've ever felt from it (making me almost smash my head in the windshield) as I shifted to a lower gear.

''No, no no!'' I exclaimed in horror. I could see smoke coming out of the front grille and the hood. It couldn't accelerate any higher beyond 12 kilometers. I could see Gareth's car slowly passing me before I took the exit, parked my car at the side of the street and let my head fall onto the steering wheel. Why do you have fail me right now?! I gave my last money for you! Now I'm almost broke! I began banging furiously on the steering wheel and I only stopped when my phone went off again, it was Daniel calling for the 2nd time in 10 minutes.

''Topher.'' I numbly greeted.

''Dude, what the hell?! You and Gareth leave me alone at the Los Pollos during the busiest hours of the day?'' Daniel agitatedly asked. See? I told you he'd call about that.

''I know, but we only wanted to be in that commercial to get out of the kitchen of the Los Pollos, permanently. '' I defended myself as I rubbed my face in exhaustion. I don't want to argue about this, just let me go back to the joint and we'll never talk about it again. ''But my car seriously broke down and Gareth is probably now arriving at the studios, so if you're going to call him to congratulate him with the job, tell Gareth I cursed him.'' I requested.

''If there's 1 thing I'll be calling Gareth about it's his dismissal!'' Daniel angrily pointed out. This caught my attention, if he's getting sacked despite getting to do the commercial, what will happen with me?

''If you 2 sticked around and listened more carefully before you sprinted out of the joint, then you would've heard that the commercial was going to be shot next week!'' Daniel revealed. My eyes shot wide open at that revelation.

''Wha-''

''And since you 2 wanted to get out of the kitchen anyway, I don't think that you'll mind it much if I fire you too! You didn't do a very good job anyway, dumping hair on food and insulting customers.'' Daniel pointed out.

''But-'' I stammered some times. He can't be serious!

''Are you proud of yourself? You messed up an easy job like this! Good luck with the rest of your life kid.'' Daniel interrupted me before he hung up. He's right, how could I mess up a job like this? It can't be because I left the Los Pollos right? I was just doing what everyone else would do, giving it their best to make it in this world. But instead, I'm sacked! In the back of my mind, I can hear those bratty teens laughing at me, it feels incredibly humiliating! In a flash of pure anger and frustration, I squeeze my phone so powerfully that it's crunched beyond repair, which I almost immediately regret as I now don't have a phone anymore either! I wish they made those phones stronger, like Tuhkan used to in 2002. I angrily throw the remains of my phone on the passenger seat and I start up my car, hoping that he holds together for a few more streets so that I can find a repair shop. [5]

* * *

><p>Luckily (Though I should stop saying that), I did found a repair shop a few blocks away and a mechanic had time to look at it. We were both standing over the engine of the car. I didn't know much about car engines, but this one looked permanently out of the running.<p>

''I'll keep it abridged. The transmission was already past its prime and is now completely busted, this car is total loss.'' The mechanic concluded as he shut the hood. ''But that's the deal with Renards, those Frenchies didn't made these cars to last. I hope you didn't pay too much for it.'' He told me while he rubbed his hands in a cloth.

''Only my last money, 4200 dollars.'' I nonchalantly replied, looking away and regretting ever spending it.

''Oh, bummer.'' The mechanic replied, not paying full attention to me (Which ticked me off) while he checked the car. ''If you leave the car here, I won't bill you. Maybe I can still get some parts out of it.'' He offered.

''Kindly, I don't want to be reminded of this scrapheap ever again.'' I agreed, angrily kicking the tire a few times.

''You want to call a cab or something?'' The mechanic suggested, pointing over to a phone in the back of his garage.

''No, I'll get home.'' I declined before I took my coat out of the car and sulked out of the garage. Even if I want to, I have to save the very last dollar I have for the speeding and reckless driving fines I'll definitely get.

I somberly walked through the streets as it began to snow, making it an even more somber atmosphere. I come across a Bean Counter. I might as well spend the last dime I can freely spend on way too overpriced coffee.

* * *

><p>I'm sitting in the Bean Counter, drinking my frappe and having already taken a bite out of my chocolate chip cookie, I paid 12 dollars for them, I hope they're worth it. I look around and see that the place is crowded with hipsters and what looks like to be accountants. [6]<p>

''Is that you Topher?'' A feminine voice I recognize speaks to me. I look over in the direction of the voice and almost fell of my stool when the voice turned out to belong to a familiar face from Total Drama, or 1 of 2 familiar faces as I couldn't really tell them apart. It was either Amy or Samey who was speaking to me. She hadn't changed much at all, whoever of the 2 it was, and wore a brown jacket, a white and mint green striped shirt underneath and tan pants. Judging by the smile on her face, she was glad (But a bit startled as well, probably because how I look) to see me. I couldn't care less about her.

''Hello...You?'' I greet back, purposefully acting confused in the hopes of Amy or Samey saying her name herself.

''It's me, Samey!'' She pointed out, sitting down on the stool opposite of me. Of course, Samey. I remember that Amy was the grouchy twin, and Samey was the submissive twin. I really couldn't tell them apart because I didn't care much about them.

''Oh, of course! Samey'' I responded, placing my hand on my forehead, feigning realization, perhaps a bit too obvious but I doubt that Samey will notice it.

Samey casted a lopsided grin and looked at me with narrowed eyes. ''You weren't sure if I was Amy or Samey, weren't you?'' She guessed. She did notice, and I tried to contain my surprise.

''Uh-''

''Don't worry Topher. It's not you, I've just gotten really good at analyzing people the last years.''

''How? Did you become a psychic?'' I confusedly guessed.

''No, I became a psychologist.'' She corrected me matter-of-factly. ''With my own practice!'' She added proudly.

''Okay.'' I mumbled. I have to admit, I'm really surprised that she has studied psychology. She never seemed to be capable of it as every moment I remember her she seemed so submissive, and even when she tried to stand up for herself she didn't look all that confident. But maybe she did become one because she was so submissive.

''And what have you been doing these past years?'' Samey curiously asked me, leaning slightly forward on her stool and inspected my appearance. ''Judging by your looks, you let-''

''Well, until the past month I was rotting away in a regional TV studio in the desert, close by my home...'' I cut off Samey with my explanation, sounding a little miserable. I know I don't look that good right now but I don't want to hear it from other people as well.

''Desert? Are you from the States?'' Samey confusedly interrupted me.

''No, from Osoyoos, in the Canadian desert.'' I answered. Samey shot me a bewildered/confused look that everyone gave me when I told them I'm from the Canadian desert. I hate that look, it reminds me of my cruel fate. ''Yes, Canada has a desert.'' I morosely answered her unasked question before taking a sip from my coffee.

''Sorry, I really didn't know Canada had a desert!'' Samey apologized.

''Don't worry, you're not the only one.'' I grumbled. ''Anyway, a month ago I moved to Toronto and was quickly forced to take a job at the local Los Pollos Hermanas to pay the rent of my less than stellar apartment. A job I had until...'' I paused to check my watch. ''...20 minutes ago.'' I concluded, sticking in the morose mood.

''Why'd you get fired?'' Samey asked, sounding surprised that I messed it up. Yeah, rub it in some more.

''I left abruptly during the busiest hour of the day to go to a commercial that's only shot next week.'' I mumbled, not wanting to go into further detail.

''But why would you give up your job at that channel to work here in a Los Pollos?'' Samey wondered.

''I want to be the biggest TV star Canada has ever known!'' I lively wheezed, spreading my arms out and pacing around the table, imagining myself sitting in a fancy TV studio. I swore I could hear Samey giggling again, so I quickly sat back on my stool. ''And for that I couldn't stay at that regional channel. Believe me, OCRBC's stuffy programs weren't going to get me further into my career.''

''And how's that want coming along?''

I lightly shook my head. ''Not so well at the moment. my car is totaled, I have no money left and my rent's due soon.'' I answered before I hung my head.

''I see.'' Samey replied, looking she was thinking about something. ''And you really want to be a TV star?''

''It would be really awesome. Why?'' I curiously responded. I liked where this was possibly going to.

''Someone who's under therapy at me earns his money by making commercials, maybe I can recommend him to you.'' She told me, sounding hesitant.

''What are you treating him for?'' I asked.

''I can't tell, psychologists' oath. I may have said too much already by saying that I'm treating him.'' She answered, sounding more remorseful now. A psychologists' oath? She didn't seem so solemn when she pretended to be Amy.

''You didn't give any details. For all I know, it could be any man in Canada!'' I assured Samey, trying to prevent her from getting second thoughts.

Samey again had a hesitant look before she shrugged and grabbed her phone. ''I'll give you a call after I've spoke with him. What's your number?'' She asked while she tapped on her phone.

I scratched the back of my head. ''Yeah, since 20 minutes, I don't have a phone anymore either.'' I told her slightly embarrassed, my anger gets me in awkward situations. ''I'll instead give me your mail and home address. Can I have your phone?'' I requested. She handed it to me and I left my addresses on her notepad. ''There you go.'' I said while I've handed Samey her phone back.

Samey looked at me and I looked back at her while an awkward silence persisted. I quickly but inconspicuously finished my coffee and stood up. ''I need to go. It's quite a few blocks until I get home. Don't forget to call me, okay?'' I reminded her while I put my coat on.

''I definitely won't! It was nice having talked to you again!'' She gleefully greeted me. I wish I could really say the same about you. It's at least good to see someone else who didn't become more famous than me. In the reflection of the glass door I could see Samey curiously looking back at me, to be clearer she was looking at my butt, and seemed to be a bit disappointed. I groaned and left the Bean Counter. I know I've gotten fat, but this only adds more insult to injury!

Samey apparently still has a crush on me, that's probably why she agreed to help. When I was preparing my hair for the night back on Pahkitew Island, I heard Samey on the girl garble in her sleep about me. She wasn't the only one, I had a feeling that Ella was crushing on me too. And although it feels great to be admired by so many girls, back then I was going through a phase and had other more interesting business on my mind (Which were mostly about Chris). Luckily she never let it show that Samey crushed on me. I was pretty annoyed by the idea that Samey had a crush on me back then, but I got to admit, that crush is finally getting me somewhere!

* * *

><p><strong>Talk about chance encounters!<strong>

**[1] A reference to the TV-series Archer.**

**[2] Renard (French for fox) is a jab at Renault and the car Topher describes is meant to be the car from Dude, Where Is My Car?**

**[3] Gareth is a close reference to Garth Algar, 1 of the main characters from the movie Wayne's World. Like Topher mentioned, Garth (Along with fellow protagonist Wayne) host a no-budget show from the basement of Wayne's parental house. **

**[4] The GCM (Short for General Canadian Motors, a parody of AMC) Tracer is a nod to the AMC Pacer (A favorite car of mine). The description and it being Gareth's car also references the Mirthmobile (Also from Wayne's World and also a Pacer).**

**[5] Tuhkan is a reference to Nokia and a pun on toucan, those tropical birds with large beaks, and tukha, a Finnish word for ash, just as Nokia is an obscure Finish word for soot.**

**[5] A nod at how a bean counter is actually slang for an accountant.**

**You've seen some very important personality traits of Topher that'll play a major role later in this story!**

**Yes, that Ella X Topher hint was to please you shippers a bit as well, as you can probably feel now what the main couple's going to be 'Half of my readers leave spontaneously'. But I promise it to be a very clever take on their possible relationship 'Some readers return'. Great!**

**Until next time and if anyone's looking for me, I'll be watching the game Feyenoord VS. NK Rijeka from Croatia!**

**Feyenoord regeert,**

**L.W.**


End file.
